THE GREAT BUNNY CAPER
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Easter's on it's way and the Easter Bunny and working bunnies are preparing for that holiday until the Hunters was gonna ruined everything forever. Can Astro Boy and friends stop this before Easter turns out bad?


Hi, Astro Boy here. Easter is coming this way and everyone at Metro City are getting ready for the biggest Holiday of the year. Well, Christmas and Halloween are the greatest Holidays of the year. Anyway, something went horribly wrong to ruined Easter. A few hunters were trying to kill the Easter Bunny and is up to me and my friends to put the end oftheir dinner. Don't missed this coolest story ever made. It's called...

* * *

**THE GREAT BUNNY CAPER**

Story and Written by Monkayfun2K5

This rated 6+ for some intense action/violence

Disclaimer: Astro Boy and characters are trademarks and copyright (C) Osuma Tezuka/Tezuka Productions

The story begins at the small village way into the northern wilderness called Springville all the bunnies were working very hard for their busiest Holiday; Easter. Like Santa's little helpers for Christmas but this time it's about the bunny helpers who helped the Easter Bunny for years. They make Chocolate Bunnies and Chicks also putting tulips while they put jellybeans and colored eggs with gift wraps and a pretty bow on top of the baskets. Then, the baskets shipping at the trucks been senting to destinations all around the world. Then, the Easter Bunny came to town to see if everything's all right. The Easter Bunny's named was Mark Bunny.

"Eric, grease the convetorbelts to make it faster. Jeffrey, bright the colors to those eggs as soon as possible. Jil, nice design of a chocolate bunny. Impressive. All righty, then, people. Let's hurry up. Easter is on it's way", Mark said.

"Jil, marvelous work. That's a nice design of this delicious chocolate bunny", Jil's friend Lo said.

"Thanks, Lo. It's one of my best designs. (sighs) Did you seehis eyes at me when he's very impressed? What a rabbit", Jil said with a warm feeling into her heart.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You're in love with the Easter Bunny, aren't you?", Lo asks.

"Well, uhh... I... uhh... Really? I am?", she asks her friend.

"Why don't you ask him out on a date?", Lo suggesting it.

"I don't know. He's very busy and especially on Easter. (sighs) I don't know", she said with sadness.

Later outside closer to Springville, a group of Hunters were ready to get somerabbit dinner for tonight before Eastertime begins.

"HA HA HA HA! Look at them all. They're so juicy enough to eat", Hunter said.

"Yeah,Especially that fat bunny is putting too much pounds already. Good enough though", another Hunter said.

"We'll get them all while they're asleep tonight", the last hunter said when they're laughing hideously.

Meanwhile back at Metro City, everyone everywhere were preparing for the arrival of the Easter Bunny and they're ancious to see him. They're decorating flowers with banners, baskets, balloons and plastic eggs. The citizens were helping at each other and their beloveded hero; Astro Boy partcipating the event of the century. Dr. Elephan along with Kevin, Uran, Astro's Mom and Dad, Niki and the rest of his friends at School are helping together to make the greatest Easter ever.

"There we go. A nice banner is straight and ready for this parade. Hey, you guys, how's it going with the flowers so far?'', Astro said.

"Marvelously well, Astro. These flowers has magnificent colorizations to brightenthe streets for this celebration'', Dr. Elephan said.

"You said a mouth full, Dr. Elephan. I like Easter. Hmm. I remember years ago when I was a 7 year old. When my parents died from the car crash I fell down on the hollow log'', Kevin begins his story.

"I was completely helpless. Few Wolves were about to eat me until he came", Kevin makes his story with more excitement.

In his story, a young rabbit distracts them with his hoppiness to get away from the child and gets closer to the cliffs below and landed towards to the waterfall and never shown their faces again. As Kevin continues his amazing story.

"That rabbit distracts the Wolves to the falls and never come back again. He took me to his town called Springville. Where all the rabbits lived there in years. Coloring the eggs and do everything for Easter.''

Uran said; "Whoa. That was totally awesome story, Kevin. About the danger and the excitement from the wolves. And uhh...''

"Uran, his story didn't finished yet", Astro said to his sister.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kevin", Uran apologizes.

Kevin said; "That's okay, Uran. It's hard to tell this story with a ending."

"Please continue with your storyand make it short. We have to continue with preparations for Easter soon", Astro said.

"Well, he taken care of me for years and sent him here to become a Undercover Detective. The End", Kevin said.

"That's it? That's the rest of your unbelievable story about the Easter Bunny?'', Alvin said to Kevin.

"Seeing is believing", Kevin said.

"I don't believe the Easter Bunny. I think it's probably our figment of our imagiations",the mean kidsaid.

"Yeah. We'll better get back to work. Come on", Alvin said and the mean kids were gone for awhile.

Astro Boy was mad what Alvin saidabout the Easter Bunny but Alvin will learned about what Easter is all about. Meanwhile back at Springville, it's nighttime and the rabbits were asleep to prepared for Easter until the next 2 days. The Hunters werewalking very slowly towards to their homes and then one of the Hunters was trippingon the wheel barrer and landed on the color paint canswhen he gets up he's becoming a clown.

"Hey, man, maybe you should quithunting and working at the Robot Circus'', theanother Hunter said while he's laughing at him.

"Yeah.I heard the crowd love funny clowns like you", the another Hunter said when he's joining with his laughable companion.

"SHUT UP! You don'twant to wake them up, now, would you? Hmm?", the boss Hunter said.

"Sorry, sir.", they apologizes.

"Now, come on.", the boss Hunter said.

Suddenly, a certain young rabbitwas awakeandsee what's going on. He saw the Hunters searching for the bunnies to be killedfor dinner so now hesaid.

"We have intruders. Better sound the alarms."

So he did. He turns on the alarms and everyone were panic because they'reat the town of Springville.The bunnies took everything and hopping away from them before troubles started.

"They know we're here", the another Hunter said.

"Kill them now", theboss Hunter said.

They're starting to kill the bunnies while they're hopping thier way out of here but few of them threwcolor eggs at them and on of the Hunters got blind and bumped on the tree.

"MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! (SMAK!) Uhh..."

"What in Chicken's eggs is going on, man?'', Mark said.

"The intruders were hunting us all. I think they were the Hunters to hunt us so badly'', the scared bunny said.

"Get everyone away the town as soon as possible. I need two volunteers to help me by stopping them. GO, NOW!'', Mark commands.

"Yes, sir'', the scared bunny said when he's hopping away.

Mark and the three volunteers were about to make a move to stop them all from hurting innocient bunnies around Springville. Mark gives a commandment to them before they strike back.

"All right, guys, listen up. Those Hunters wants us dead for dinner or something like that. We must use everything we have to stop 'em. Jil, spray them with chocolate to make like chocolate statues", Mark said.

"Right, sir", Jil said when she volunteered.

"The both of you using those bows to tied them up like a Christmas gift. Make it really tied up'', Mark said.

"Sure, sir", both bunnies said.

"Okay. LET'S DO IT!", Mark said and all three charge at them.

"What the...?'', one of the Hunters said as one of the bunnies got the chocolate hose and sprays him with too much ooey-gooey chocolate into a chocolate statue. Then, the Hunter hold of them with his bare hands. He's laughing mad and he said.

"I got you now, bunny wabbits. You won't get away from ting my back."

Mark said. "That's a brilliant acception, moron. Now!"

Then, the two bunnies swirling around like playing some kids games so both of the trapped bunnies were escaping from the Hunter and hopping back to their feet and both of the Hunters fell down on the ground senseless. All the four bunnies hopping for enjoyment to see the Hunters been defeated by the rabbits. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT, JIL!" Mark said it while he holds Jil's hand and Jil's smiling at him so does Mark at her face. When they're about to kiss at each other a unexpecting robot grab Mark and cutting the ribbons and the chocolate rocks, too. Then, the Hunters were free so they're about to leave.

"NO!", Jil shouts.

"WE GOT YOUR BOSS BUNNY SO NOW WE'RE INVITING HIM FOR DINNER! FOR HIS LAST! HA HA HA HA HA!", the boss Hunter said.

"WE'RE GONNA GETALL OF YOUBUNNIES NEXT TIME! HA HA HA HA HA!", the other Hunter said.

They ran off with Mark Bunny and without him Easter turns out to be a disaster. Jil was overwhelmed from what's happening.

"I'm not gonna let them eating my hunnybunny", Jil said.

"What are you gonna do, Jil?'', the bunnies said. "To find some help. I'll return with help", Jil said while she's hopping away.

She disappeared for awhile to find some help someplace else. That night at Astro's Home, everyone were asleep except for Astro because he likes to watch the stars about the incredible adventures from his past to stop every villain before they'll escaped. He sighs a little bit and closing his eyes slowly. Suddenly, Jil found a place and keeps on hopping towards to Metro City. She's pantingheavily from the tiring miles to find some help.

"Huh? A city! Maybe I could find some help but humans can't help bunnies. Maybe robots will'', Jil said.

She shouts with plea.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP! I NEED HELP! I NEED HELP!"

Suddenly, she's approaching towards to Astro's neighborhood and she's very slowly and then she's completely pooped out and fell down in the middle of the road as the Truck Driver moving faster when Astroheard a Truck moving faster and the innocient bunny wasabout to beroadkill. Astro said.

"Huh? A bunny on the road? Uh, oh."

Astroblast away to get the bunny into safety. He did it. He caught the bunny before the Truck roadkilling herfor good.

"It's okay. You're safe now. My you're a cute bunny I ever seen. My name is Astro. What's yours?",he said.

Jil speaks. "Hi, Astro, I'm Jil Bun." Astro gasps and said, "You can talk!" Jil said, "Of course, I can talkso does every Bunny I know."

"So what are you doing here in my neighborhood, Jil? You almost got roadkillback there", Astro said. Jil answers to hisquestion."I have to find some help to save Mark Bunny. They caught him for dinner."

"MARK BUNNY? Wow! His storywas the truth of the whole thing. Who caught him?", Astrosaid.

"The Hunters."

She explained to Astro as he's shocked and mad at the sametime. Astrophone Dr. Elephan, Lieutanent Gumshoe, Kevinand some of his friendsto tell them the Easter Bunny was bunnynapped by the Hunters and they're gonna eat him before Easter came and it's 1 day left right now. So they're getting up and rendezvous to the forest as soon as possible. When they're already at the forest Astro stops for tire tracks.

"Hmm. Tire tracks. Theymust've gone to that direction", Astro said.

"Where's their destination, Astro? We got to get him alive or Easter's a goner", Dr. Elephan said.

"Checking" Astro said when he's using hisred nightvision to locate their whereabouts. Suddenly, he found it at theold cabin in northwest by the lake.

"Found the location. They're located at the old cabin northwestby the lake." Astro said. "Good boy, Astro. Now, we can anticipate their move before they're making a clean getaway." Dr.Elephan said. "I'll get my troops ready to make their move. Meanwhile, you and Kevin get closer to the doorway and busted in. We'll take care the rest", Lieutanent Gumshoesaid. "That's what I'm afraid of." Kevin said.

Later, they're in position while Tommy and Alvin were worried.

"Hey, Alvin, are you scared for what's gonna happened?'' Tommy said.

"Me scared. Don't be ridiculous. I never afraid of anything." Alvin said with his brave words. Until.. BOOM! Alvin got scared andhops toTommy's arms.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARRESTED! Huh?", Lieutanent Gumshoe said. They escaped andthere's a bomb goes off in 3seconds.

"A BOMB! RUN FOR IT!" Both of them said as the bomb go boom. BOOM! The cabinis all trashed up in flames.

"It seems the Hunters have already anticipating our move. Where are they now?" Dr.Elephan said.

"I don't know. My nightvision scanner can't be unpredictable for finding their location. They must've usingtheir technology for interfering my scanner." Astro said.

"Those Hunters were pretty tricky to stop enemies before coming here. Jil?" Kevin said.

Jil sniffs on the road and found their scent from the Hunters. "IFOUND IT!" Jil said. "Good, Jil. Where are they now?", Dr.Elephan said. "According to their scent, they're going to... Oh, no.'' Jil knows where they're heading. Back to Springville. As they're going to Springville, their village is in flames. Everyone were shocked for what they have seen.

"This is terrible. Those disphicable huntersfiring everything to ruined Easter. Astro, Kevin, do something." Daddy Walrus said. "WE'RE ON IT!" Both of them said while they're blasting off. They stopped when they saw two Hunters burning the village up.

"STOP ITRIGHT NOW!" Astro said.

"Oh, it's the boy robot hero I heard you about. Who's that loser?" The Hunter said.

"A friend to help, you loser." Kevin said. "This meaningless violence has got to stop, Hunters. Where's the Easter Bunny?" Astro asks.

"Right here, fools. If you want him, you better stop us first. HA HA HA! ATTACK!"

The fight starts right now. As the Hunters holding Kevin tightly but he overmaurving them in a single blow by using martial arts flipping mode and it worked. They get up and blasting them with thier shotguns but Kevin punch and kick at the same thing. Astro holding one of them turning around to dizzy up a little bit. He threw at them into the fire and blasting to bits. Astro realizes those Hunters ain't human but robots in disguise.

"Hey, those Hunters ain't human. THEY'RE ROBOTS!" Astro shouts.

"Only I am human. So say goodbye to the Easter Bunny." The real human Hunter said.

"NO!" Jil shouts as the Hunter blast at him but Jil sheild it and got hurt pretty badly.

"JIL!" Everyone shouts.

Jil landed on the ground safely but she's in a critical condition. As the Easter Bunny approaches her, he said.

"Jil. No. Please, don't die. I never realize how much you love me. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Mark said in anger.

"You'll be in the afterlife with her, rabbit. HA HA HA HA HA!" The Hunter said with lunatic laughter. So now, grabs a stick and making a fighting pole to hurt the Hunter for what he did to Jil. Mark said to him. "I took Martial Arts Class and got a black belt. Let's fight."

Then, the confrontation continues as the Hunter blast him with a shotgun but theEaster Bunny was fastertomiss the bullets not even a hit was made a good one.And now, he smack him with his fighting stick. SLAP! SMACK! BIFF! THWANK! OUCH! POW! KICK! CRUNCH!The Hunterwas knockout by force and then he throwna towel to quit the fight. He surrendered. "I give up. You win."

"Good. Never hunt us or coming back here ever again.You hear?" He said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Alvin and Uran said with cheer. The Hunter was lying because he got a knife and about to sliced him off. Astro and Kevin saw him and they said. "MARK, LOOK OUT!"Then, they use their weapons to spike him badly and he got spiked. He fell into the fire and burning himself with too much pain and then he died. Jil wake up and she's all right because she got a loveheart necklace which it's protecting her. Both of them smiling at each other and kissing ateach otherslowly. Later, Springville was trash.

"Mr. Easter Bunny, we're all sorry about the fire destroying yourvillage. Is there anythingwe can do?" Gumshoe said. "Hmm.Maybe we can rebuild my village together. So we can save Easter as well.'' Mark makes a agreement and they agree to fix his village. So later on, they're reconstruct the entire village like brandnew. The village was rebuild and they fix all the goodies for all the children around the World. On the next morning, it's Easter morning and the parade was begin with the float where all of our heroes are including the main attraction;the Easter Bunny and his new girlfriend. The crowd were cheering loudly.

"Guess everything's turn all right after all, huh, Kevin?" Astro said. Kevin said backat Astro. "You said it, Astro." Alvin said to Mark. "Uhh. Sorry for not believing in you. But you're totally cool for stopping that Hunter back there." Marksaid to Alvin. "Well, Alvin, maybe next time youshould believe what to believe. Or no more Easter Treats next year." "Duh.Oh."

"Easter is never been better than before. I love Easter." Dr. Elephan said. "Yousaid it." Daddy Walrus said. Jil said toMark. "Happy Easter, Hunnybunny." Mark said to Jil. "Happy Easter, mysweet." Both of them were kissing. Everyonesaid to everybody...

**HAPPY EASTER, EVERYBODY!**

* * *

What a great story. I thought the Easter Bunny was a goner for sure. MONKAYFUN: He'll never be a goner, Astro.

ASTRO: Monkayfun. I was giving the readers a message about the story you type.

MONKAYFUN: It's like what you about to say. Thanks for reading my story.Please, review my story and I will continue to make more stories about Astro again. For my family to yours..

**HAPPYEASTER, **

**THE END**!


End file.
